Le Café Rouge
by 8Maud8
Summary: "L'homme franchit la porte rouge, respirant doucement cette odeur caractéristique qu'il aimait tant : celle du retour au foyer, du retour dans un lieu de repos et de paix, le Café Rouge" Snape fuit pour un instant le monde de la magie et ses deux maîtres


Bonjour à tous! Me revoilà pour un petit OS, mon tout premier pour être exacte.

Il n'est pas parfait, il n'est pas passé entre les mains de ma bêta, mais je l'aime bien.

Sur ce, je vous laisse à votre lecture!

(laissez-moi une petite reviews si le coeur vous en dit ^^)

* * *

**Café Rouge**

Severus devait faire une pause. Sa vie était loin d'être rose entre ses deux maîtres, toujours à devoir prouver sa loyauté au camp adverse. Entre la lumière et les ténèbres, la liberté était réduite à néant. Le sorcier de 35 ans était fatigué, épuisé. Il n'était qu'un pantin entre les mains d'Abus Dumbledore et Voldemort, pion pour l'un et serviteur pour l'autre. Severus avait depuis longtemps repoussé l'espoir inavoué de pouvoir être un jour libre, de n'avoir comme maître que lui-même, de partir loin de sa vie et d'être enfin en paix avec lui-même. La seule personne qui pouvait mettre un terme à cette guerre n'était qu'un jeune adolescent même pas majeur, idolâtré par le monde magique, naïf, irréfléchis, impulsif et Gryffondor, alors comprenez que le maître de potion s'inquiète pour son sort. Alors, lorsque cette pression devenait insoutenable, il s'échappait. Ces jours là, il n'était jamais bien loin du suicide collectif regroupé, majoritairement composé de ces élèves. En d'autres termes, ses élèves le fuyaient comme la peste avec la crainte qu'il ne s'en prenne à eux, jusqu'au moment où ses cours s'arrêtaient enfin.

Il enfilait alors un jean et une chemise, prenait sa veste avant de se couvrir de sa longue cape de sorcier et de sortir en dehors de l'enceinte de Poudlard. Une fois dépassé les larges grilles de l'école de sorcellerie, il transplanait dans un endroit qu'il commençait à bien connaître. Il enlevait sa cape, la miniaturisait et la rangeait dans sa veste.

Ce jour là, Snape sortit de la ruelle où il venait d'arriver et marcha quelques instant sur le trottoir, le long d'une route peu fréquentée par les voitures. Le léger vent du mois de mai s'engouffrait dans ses cheveux, lui caressant le visage. Le soleil tombait sur lui doucement, lui donnant l'impression de ne plus l'avoir vu depuis des siècles. En fait, depuis sa dernière venue ici.

Il entra dans un petit café à l'angle de la rue des lys et de l'allée de Madrid, le _Café Rouge_. L'établissement datait des années 60 et était construit en brique, d'où le nom. Pour accentuer ce fait, la propriétaire avait peints les encadrements de fenêtre en rouge carmin ainsi que les volets qui les encadraient. Severus franchit la porte rouge, respirant doucement cette odeur caractéristique qu'il aimait tant : celle du retour au foyer, du retour dans un lieu de repos et de paix.

La salle était vide, silencieuse, à part un léger bruit qui provenait d'une porte située à côté de celle menant aux sanitaires. La pièce était plutôt petite, ne contenant que cinq haute tables carrées, chacune entourée par des chaises de bar, trois fauteuils repoussés contre les murs, un petit comptoir derrière lequel était exposé des boites en fer contenant du thé et du café et bien sûr, la bibliothèque. Severus se dirigea sans hésiter vers elle, laissant courir ses long doigts fins sur leur reliure, caressant les livres qu'il avait déjà lu et dont il avait apprécié la lecture. Il explora ainsi les nombreux ouvrages exposés avant de se saisir _Chroniques d'un oiseau à ressort_ de Murakami et de se retourner pour s'installer dans son fauteuil favoris, placé dans un coin sombre d'où il pouvait surveiller les entrées et les sorties des clients. Mais lorsqu'il pivota, ce fut un sourire qu'il trouva.

Kate, la patronne, était une femme qui était dans la trentaine, les long cheveux noirs et bouclés encadrant son visage fin et descendant jusqu'au creux de ses reins. Elle avait un regard profond, cette touche constante de douceur teintée de tristesse au fond de ses yeux bleu clair, presque translucides. Certains disent que ces yeux trop clairs sont froids, vide et sans expression, mais ceux de Kate étaient chaleureux. Au milieu de son visage se dressait un petit nez rond, surmontant une bouche qui s'étirait actuellement en un petit sourire mi-ravi, mi amusé. Mais ce ne sont pas ses petits détails que quelqu'un notait lorsqu'il rencontrait Kate, c'était sa cicatrice. La balafre s'étirait de son sourcil droit à sa mâchoire du côté opposé. Pour la majorité des humains, cette marque l'avait rendue hideuse et repoussante, mais pour Severus, cette femme était belle, tout simplement.

Le sorcier laissa immédiatement tomber son masque de froideur et sa bouche se pourfendit d'un sourire.

« - Bonjours, Severus, murmura-t-elle en lui faisant une légère accolade. Thé noir sans sucre avec une tartelette à la mirabelle, comme d'habitude ?

- Comme d'habitude, Kate », répondit le sorcier avant de s'asseoir confortablement avec son livre.

Il leva les yeux vers l'horloge qui trônait sur le mur au dessus de la porte : 15h, il avait donc jusqu'à 19h avant de devoir de nouveau rentrer à Poudlard, à sa vrai vie. Il sourit à Kate lorsqu'elle vint lui déposer sa commande sur la petite table posée à côté de son fauteuil et se plongea dans son livre.

Lorsque l'heure fatidique arriva, le sorcier rangea le livre, régla sa commande en échangeant quelques mots avec la jeune femme et sorti dans la rue.

Lorsque trois jours plus tard il revint, les traits tirés et fatigués, Kate s'en inquiéta mais ne lui fit pas part de ses pensées, sachant l'homme peu enclin aux confidences. Le sorcier s'en rendit bien compte, mais comment expliquer à une moldue qu'il venait de passer une nuit chez l'un de ses maîtres, et accessoirement un mage noir qui voulait éradiquer les moldus du pays, et qu'après avoir subit de trop nombreux _doloris_, il avait enfin pu rentrer dans ses appartements à moitié mort. Dumbledore avait finalement accepté de lui libérer la journée après lui avoir demandé un rapport détaillé, et s'était donc à dix heures trente du matin qu'il avait enfin pu s'enfuir discrètement pour rejoindre le _Café Rouge_, lieu de paix dans une petite rue perdue de Londres.

Il commanda un encas identique à celui de la veille, discuta un moment avec la propriétaire qui venait de servir les quelques clients présents et s'enfonça au fond de son fauteuil avec le livre qu'il avait commencé quelques jours plus tôt. Lorsque vint une heure, Kate s'approcha de lui pour lui parler.

« - Severus ? Tu reste manger aujourd'hui ?

- Oui, si ça ne te dérange pas, répondit Snape, un peu mal à l'aise.

- Pas de soucis. J'ai préparé un rôti de porc avec des petits pois, ça te convient ?

- Et si en plus j'ai le droit à la cuisine de la patronne, qui suis-je pour refuser ? demanda-t-il avec un léger sourire.

- Oh, mais je te laissais pas le choix, mon cher », répliqua-t-elle en rigolant doucement.

Severus aimait ce son, ce visage animé par la joie, ses yeux magnifiques qui ne l'avaient jamais regardé avec répugnance, avec dégoût ou tout autre chose que de l'amitié, de la joie et de la tendresse.

La vie de cette femme lui était inestimable.

Pendant leur repas, les deux amis discutèrent longuement de littérature, chacun défendant leurs auteurs favoris, critiquant une œuvre ou argumentant sur une meilleure fin pour un livre inachevé.

Lorsque vint le café, Severus était plongé dans ses pensées. La situation se dégradait. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres voyait son pouvoir augmenter, l'Ordre du Phénix était surpassé par les événements, le monde magique perdait pied peu à peu. Il savait que la bataille finale arrivait. Il savait que le coup final qu'apposerait le mage noir sur la population sorcière aurait lieu à Poudlard. Là où tout a commencé, là où tout finira. L'école était un symbole, lieu où les plus grands sorciers avaient étudié, lieu sous la protection d'Albus Dumbledore, lieu de refuge du Sauveur, lieu à conquérir à tout prix.

Kate observa l'homme d'un œil inquiet. Il n'était pas serein, elle le voyait bien. Elle avait un étrange pressentiment qui lui comprimait douloureusement la poitrine. Voilà trois ans que cet homme avait franchit les portes de son établissement. Au début, il venait une heure ou deux puis revenait environs un mois après, lorsqu'elle ne l'attendait plus. Puis, au bout d'une petite année, il commença à venir toutes les deux semaines, régulièrement, restant assit dans son fauteuil pendant toute l'après midi. Mais depuis quelques temps, cet homme étrange qu'était Severus s'était mit à venir plus souvent, sans jours ou heures régulières. Kate observait souvent son entrée, toujours les mêmes gestes, les mêmes réactions. Tout d'abords, il humait profondément l'odeur du lieu, un petit sourire en coin prenant alors place sur son visage figé en un masque de glace, faisait quelques pas puis, lorsqu'il l'apercevait enfin, laissait son masque se briser, laissant le sourire s'installer plus solidement sur ses lèvres, ses yeux reprenant enfin vie.

La jeune femme se posait beaucoup de question sur lui, se demandant quelle pouvait bien être sa vie pour qu'un petit café comme le sien puisse lui apparaître comme un refuge où tombe le masque, où la vie extérieur n'a plus d'importance. Elle se demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien faire de sa vie, cet homme au regard de glace et à l'attitude droite et sévère.

Lorsqu'elle revint à la réalité, Severus la regardait d'un air songeur, triste.

_Allait-il survivre à cette guerre ?_

Deux jours plus tard, un samedi, la propriétaire du _Café Rouge_ vit de nouveau son client favori pénétrer dans son antre en début de matinée, répétant ainsi les évènements de sa dernière visite. Mais contrairement au jeudi, Kate prit un livre qu'elle appréciait tout particulièrement et s'assit en tailleur au sol, le dos appuyé contre l'un des côté du fauteuil où Severus était installé.

Ce dernier, un peu surpris, lui rendit son sourire et se replongea dans sa lecture, son corps se détendant considérablement en sentant l'odeur musquée de la jeune femme. Le nombre peu important de client laissa les deux amis tranquille pour la journée, un silence confortable les entourant comme un cocon protecteur.

Lorsque Severus parti ce soir là, il chuchota un petit _merci_ au creux de son oreille, avant de tourner les talons et de disparaître dans la rue sombre.

A partir de ce moment là, la routine changea. Severus venait à présent le lundi matin, le jeudi après-midi et toute la journée du samedi. A chaque fois, il se dirigeait vers la bibliothèque après avoir salué Kate, prenait le livre qu'il était entrain de lire ou en choisissait un nouveau et s'asseyait à son fauteuil où la femme venait parfois le rejoindre, lorsque son établissement n'était pas trop fréquenté.

Cette habitude dura deux mois, jusqu'au jour où le sorcier entra, le regard hagard, ses yeux cherchant désespérément quelque chose ou quelqu'un, Kate ne su le dire. Il se laissa tomber sans un mot au fond du fauteuil, fermant les yeux un instant pour d'imprégner de l'odeur du lieu. La propriétaire des lieu revint des cuisines avec une bouteille et deux verres qu'elle disposa sur la table basse avant de verser une rasade du liquide dans chaque verre. Sans un mot, elle en tendis un à Snape qui le bu cul sec en même temps que l'anglaise.

« Whisky » constata-t-il simplement.

Ce jour là, Kate ferma boutique et se contenta de se saouler avec Severus - Sev', comme elle l'appela après quelques verre. Lorsque le sorcier se réveilla, il était onze heures du soir et il avait un mal de tête carabiné. Un tendre sourire prit place sur ses lèvres, sourire qu'il réservait à cette femme. Il la saisit doucement par les aisselles et l'installa tant bien que mal sur deux fauteuils qu'il avait rapproché. Il se rendit dans l'arrière boutique et y découvrit une couverture épaisse qu'il étendit sur le corps endormi qui l'avait réconforté ce soir là.

La journée avait été horrible. Il avait tué Dumbledore. Il avait tué l'un de ses maîtres, son mentor, le seul homme qui l'avais accepté, même s'il l'utilisait comme un pion. Il l'avait tué suite à un ordre, à _son_ ordre. Le futur était bien incertain. Certes, sa position au sein des proches de Voldemort était confirmée, lui permettant de continuer à informer l'ordre du Phénix, mais son meurtre le rendrait presque aussi populaire que Voldemort au sein de la population sorcière. Et pis encore, il ne se pardonnerait jamais ce meurtre là.

Lorsqu'il quitta le café, il se doutait bien qu'il ne pourrait y remettre les pieds avant bien longtemps.

Et ce bien longtemps dura quatre mois.

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans le café rouge, une tornade noire se jeta sur lui, et Severus du faire appelle à tout son self control pour ne pas dégainer sa baguette magique.

Kate, alias la tornade, le prit dans une forte étreinte murmurant une litanie de mots incompréhensibles entrecoupés de « mort », de « plus jamais » et d' « imbécile inconscient ». Après avoir rassuré la jeune femme sur le fait qu'il était bel et bien en vie, elle lui donna la gifle du siècle et une tasse de thé blanc.

Dès lors, Severus ne fit plus que des petites apparitions de temps à autre au café, restant une heure ou deux à discuter avec Kate dont il apprenait peu à peu toute la vie, avant de repartir rapidement dans son monde de fou. Ses traits s'alourdirent, ses cernes grandirent considérablement, son teint passa de blanc à vitreux et son ton était plus cynique que jamais. Mais ce dernier point, Severus mettait un point d'honneur à ne pas le montrer à son amie. Elle était son point de repaire, le port où il larguait les amarres.

La résistance face à Voldemort persistait tant bien que mal, le Sauveur du monde sorcier en avant, et lui tenait ses positions.

Janvier était déjà bien entamé et Severus redoutait la fin de l'année. Le moment approchait.

Le temps s'écoula rapidement, trop rapidement. Severus tentait tant bien que mal de poursuivre son rôle, ses rôles. Ca le bouffait de l'intérieur, ça l'empoisonnait. Et puis finalement, lorsque avril arriva, il se rendit compte qu'il _attendait_ l'affrontement. Il l'attendait aussi sûr qu'il attendait le moment de pouvoir partir, léger, serein.

En paix.

Quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui annonça son plan, il savait ce qu'il avait à faire.

Il se rendit auprès de l'Ordre, effectua son dernier rapport, fit un passage rapide par ses appartements et transplana dans la ruelle sombre. Il marcha rapidement jusqu'au café où il trouva Kate, debout derrière le comptoir, tout sourire, entrain de servir un client. Il s'approcha d'elle et commença la discussion, comme d'habitude.

Il était huit heures du soir, Severus et Kate finissaient leur thé, chacun assit dans un fauteuil, quand la jeune femme prit la parole.

« Lorsque je me suis mariée avec l'homme que j'aimais, j'avais vingt-trois ans. Je l'aimais passionnément, j'en étais dingue. Le mariage se passa bien, nos deux familles s'entendaient à merveille, j'étais aux anges. Ma vie était un conte de fée, tout était parfait. »

Elle bu une gorgée de café avant de poursuivre

« Cette situation dura un an. Un an jour pour jour. Et un an plus tard, mon mari ivre mort tentait de me violer, me menaçant d'un couteau. Le couteau m'a entaillé le visage, mais il m'a surtout poignardé le cœur. J'ai eu du mal à reprendre confiance dans le genre humain, mais lorsque j'ai réussis à sortir de nouveau sans sursauter à chaque mouvement brusque, je montai ce café. _Le Café Rouge_. Ce n'est pas qu'en rapport avec la façade du bâtiment, tu sais. Lorsque je lui ai donné ce nom là, je pensais à mon visage couvert de sang lorsque je me suis relevée devant le miroir de la salle de bain, là où je venais de tuer mon mari. »

Severus ne pu qu'hocher la tête, muet face à cette confidence qu'il devait être l'un des premiers à entendre. Le silence s'installa entre eux, juste entrecoupé du bruit de tintement d'une cuiller sur une tasse.

Lentement, Severus sorti un livre de sa veste et le tendis doucement à Kate.

« - Qu'est-ce ? demanda-t-elle, intriguée par la couverture en cuir noir, vierge.

- J'aimerais que tu le gardes pour moi.

- Puis-je le lire ?

- Pas avant demain. Je reviendrais le prendre.

- Pourquoi me le confier, souffla Kate dont la poitrine se comprima en voyant le visage fermé de Severus.

- Parce que je sais que tu es la seule à attendre mon retour, répondit le sorcier sur le même ton.

- … Tu vas te battre, n'est-ce pas ? Tu es en guerre et tu devras te battre, dit Kate, sans réellement poser la question.

- Oui, murmura l'homme.

- Quand ? demanda-t-elle, la voix étranglée.

- A l'aube.

- Ne pourrais-tu pas…

- Non, la coupa doucement Severus. Je n'ai pas le choix. »

Il laissa s'écouler quelques minutes puis, lentement, se leva. Il se pencha vers Kate et, alors qu'elle fermait les yeux, lui laissa un baiser d'adieu sur le front.

« Reviens moi »

.

.

.

.

.

Severus avait ses oreilles qui sifflaient, les sorts fusaient en tous sens, des cris surgissaient de partout, hurlant à la mort, gémissant de douleur, cris de rage et de désespoir. Son bras brisé pendant le long de son corps, inutile. Un sort perforant lui brûlait une jambe. Sa respiration était erratique, sifflante, difficile.

Un sort le percuta au dos alors qu'il affrontait un de ses anciens compagnons mangemort, le faisant tomber face contre terre. Il se releva difficilement, juste à temps pour entendre un autre sort le percuter violement.

Severus Snape tomba dans la boue, le visage plongé dans la terre devenue spongieuse du parc de Poudlard.

* * *

Kate avait attendue. Deux jours. Une semaine. Un mois. Six mois. Un an.

Aucunes nouvelles.

Il était mort.

Son ami, son confident.

Son amour.

Elle avait lu le livre qu'il lui avait confié, y découvrant son journal, sa vie, son histoire.

Sa nature de sorcier, la jeunesse malheureuse, son rôle dans cette guerre qui faisait rage dans le monde de la magie.

Elle ignorait si le mage noir avait gagné, elle ignorait si tout était fini, mais peu lui importait.

Elle avait pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps.

Il n'était plus là.

.

.

.

.

.

Il transplana dans un endroit qu'il commençait à bien connaître. Il enleva sa cape, la miniaturisa et la rangea dans sa veste. Il sortit de la ruelle où il venait d'arriver et marcha quelques instant sur le trottoir, le long d'une route peu fréquentée par les voitures. Le léger vent du mois de mai s'engouffrait dans ses cheveux, lui caressant le visage. Le soleil tombait sur lui doucement, lui donnant l'impression de ne plus l'avoir vu depuis des siècles. En fait, depuis sa dernière venue ici.

Il entra dans un petit café à l'angle de la rue des lys et de l'allée de Madrid. L'homme franchit la porte rouge, respirant doucement cette odeur caractéristique qu'il aimait tant : celle du retour au foyer, du retour dans un lieu de repos et de paix,

_Le Café Rouge._


End file.
